Traições
by Efffy
Summary: Tudo começa pelo o olhar.
1. Chapter 1

Traições.

Cap 1: Olhares

Naruto não me pertence infelizmente :(

"_Como tudo começou."_

Ser Hokage era muito estressante, e não tinha nem três anos que tinha assumido o posto, agora sabia por que Tsunade tinha acessos de fúria sempre. Ninguem respeitava o Hokage. E Sua paciência já estava acabando era quase nove horas da noite, estava naquela bendita reunião sobre as novas divisões de terrenos de Konoha , para os antigos e também os novos clãs que chegaram a Konoha após o termino da guerra.

Quase quatro horas em uma reunião que parecia não ter fim. Precisava da aprovação de acordo com as leis de Konoha de pelo menos seis grandes clãs, para a entrada definitiva dos novos cidadãos da vila. E Ali tinha sete, chamou Sasuke de ultima hora, já que sabia que ia ter problema com um clã, ou melhor com o vice líder, e ver e ouvir Kiba gritando sobre não aceitar novos integrantes a Konoha, dava nos nervos ,já tinha sido votado e aprovado. Bufou com impaciência, Sasuke fez o mesmo do seu lado, só que mais alto, a voz de Kiba ia martelando em seu ouvido, era um zumbido irritante. Se levantou chamando a atenção de todos. –"Kiba agradeço a sua opinião." – Devia ter saído meio irônico, já que ouviu risadinhas dos outros integrantes na sala. –"Mas já foi decidido, e são seis contra um, e cada um dos clãs , Kiba ..." – Kiba o interrompeu e apontou o dedo o acusando. –" Mas o clã Uchiha possui um único membro." – Naruto sorriu meio debochado, olhou para a esquerda, para o teto, ia explodir. – "Kiba-Kun se acalme, vai ser bom pra Konoha receber novos clãs e sinal que a vila esta crescendo e prosperando." – Olhou ao fundo da mesa e viu Hinata segurar a mão do noivo, o acalmando com sua voz doce e paciente.

Olhava a cena e ainda não entendia, como Hinata tinha ficado noiva de Kiba, ela linda, educada e refinada, com um mal educado de primeira. Hinata o olhou, ele piscou e sorriu pra ela a agradecendo, por não ter que matar seu noivo naquela hora. ela sorriu em cumplicidade. Neji o olhava de rabo de olho. Ele sabia que Hinata já teve sentimentos por ele, mas quando começou a sair com Kiba ,ela devia ter superado, ele supôs.

"Então a reunião esta encerrada e ate amanhã." – Viu os rostos aliviados de seus amigos, ao se levantarem das cadeiras. Ino passou por ele com aquele perfume doce e enjoativo, Segurou a respiração sentindo ser cutucado. – "Como ate amanha Naruto, nós vamos beber esqueceu, o pessoal já esta nos esperando" – Revirou os olhos e deu um tapinha em suas costas. –"Serio Naruto você precisa de férias." – Fechou os olhos fazendo uma leve careta, ela estava certa, precisava de férias, em três anos como Hokage, não tinha tido um dia de folga.

Foi o ultimo a sair da sala, pensava em como sua vida tinha mudado nesses anos, tinha bons amigos, era Hokage, namorava com Sakura , esta ultima estava um pouco distante, mas não podia culpa-la, ela era diretora do hospital de Konoha , se ele não tinha muito tempo imagina ela. Mas mesmo assim ficava incomodado, quando tinha tempo ela sempre estava cansada ou tinha plantão. Passou por Kiba e Hinata que ficaram um pouco a trás, tinha certeza que estavam brigando, e não era comum já que Hinata era a paciência em pessoa. Caminhou mais um pouco com o grupo a frente, ate chegar ao "Katanga"Bar". Teve que sorrir ali foi onde teve o primeiro porre de sua vida, e onde tinha beijado Sakura pela primeira vez.

Ao entrar no bar, foi muito cumprimentado pelos povo local,, Sorriu e trocou uma palavra com cada um que se levantou para pegar em sua mão. Viu seus amigos marcando lugar, teve que rir ao ver Rock lee sempre animado acenando como se ninguem os çou o amigo que logo disparou a falar , e olha que ele falava muito. –"Vai com calma Lee, ele teve que aguentar o Kiba agora a pouco." – Sasuke bateu de leve no braço de Naruto, como se dissesse , me deve uma . – "Mil desculpas Naruto-Kun deve ter sido um inferno né." – Riu e Sasuke o o acompanhou.

"Ei boiolinha, tenho um recado pra você." – Sai Chamou Naruto e sorriu cínico, sabia que irritava ele quando falava assim. – "Qual o recado seu desbotado.". – Respondeu em tom debochado e o risinho sumiu da face cínica de Sai, que tirou seu pincel e escreveu no guardanapo e passou para Naruto, que leu. "Sakura pediu pra te avisar, que não tinha como vir, algo com plantão de emergência." – Não acreditava no que lia, tinha quase dois meses, que não passava uma noite com Sakura, não era nem pelo sexo, e sim pela companhia, amassou o papel. –"O que foi agora Dobe?" – Perguntou ao amigo que estava emburrado. Naruto jogou o papel para Sasuke , que abriu e leu, bateu no braço de Naruto e passou um copinho de saké para o amigo. Tinha algo de errado com Sakura,

Já estava em seu quinto copinho de sake quando viu Hinata entrar, nunca tinha visto ela tão irritada, como todos já estavam embriagados nem repararam na aura maligna que se instaurava na bela Hyuuga, que sentou no único lugar vazio, do lado de Rock-lee e de frente para Naruto. Assim que sentou chamou a atenção do garçom. –"Por favor me traga um wisk, sem gelo " – Viu Naruto a encarar com uma sobrancelha levantada, e pela bochecha rosada, ele estava levemente alterado. – " O que foi?" – Deu de ombros. E ele sorriu, ela devia estar bem irritada , ela era quase um doce sempre que conversavam – " Você bebendo e estranho." – O garçom a serviu, e com um gole esvaziou o copo. – " Mais três por favor. E Kiba conseguiu me estressar" –

-"Agora você sabe o que eu passo." – Virou mais um copinho de Sake. E a encarou – " O que ele te fez?" – Perguntou interessado. Enquanto ela falava, começou a reparar como ela era linda, e não era por causa do saque. Os olhos perolados transmitiam uma paz sem fim, a boca carnuda e avermelhada, o cabelo negro e o cheiro que ela exalava, estava o deixando louco. Se repreendeu não podia pensar nela assim, tinha Sakura e ela era a mão no rosto pra ver se a lucidez voltava ao seu corpo

"Então você acha que eu sou uma péssima noiva Naruto?" – O encarou, e virou mais um copo de wiske .

Não sabia o que ela tinha dito, mas pelo final da pergunta ele já sabia a resposta. –" Você e perfeita, Kiba e um idiota.." - Falou serio, e viu as bochechas e Hinata tomarem uma coloração avermelhada. Ela olhou para o copo em sua mão, e depois o encarou e sorriu de volta. Aquele olhar o matou

Era tão fácil conversar com Hinata, era olho no olho, por que que com Sakura era tão difícil tão complicado, balançou a cabeça. Nem viu o tempo passar , quando deu por sí já era quase uma da manhã. Olhou pro lado e viu que mais da metada de seus amigos já tinha ido, so restavam Neji, Tenten, um Rock-Lee muito bêbado conversando com um aéreo Shino, e Sasuke que parecia cochilar com a cabeça jogada pra trás. –" Nossa já e isso tudo de horas." – Olhou assustado para Hinata. –" Droga, eu tenho reunião cedo no clã," – Falou com a voz meia enrolada .

Naruto riu, Hinata estava um pouco bêbada. –"Vamos eu te acompanho, você não pode andar assim sozinha." – Se levantou e sua cabeça girou, se apoiou na mesa. Neji chamou –"Tudo bem com vocês dois? Hinata-Sama eu vou te acompanhar ate em casa você não me ..." – Naruto o interrompeu, Olhou bem para Neji Tinha certeza que depois dali, ele ia dar uma volta com a mestra de armas, e também queria levar Hinata em casa. – " Eu levo ela Neji., fica no meu caminho." – Falou um pouco embolado. Viu Neji o analisar e fez um aceno de cabeça positivo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assim que saíram do bar, Naruto sentiu a brisa da noite bater em seu rosto, Olhou para Hinata que andava de braços abertos com os olhos fechados e sorrindo, Ela parecia um anjo. Se pudesse ficaria a observando o dia inteiro. Balançou a cabeça em represália, esfregando o rosto, e depois enfiando a mão no bolso da calça.

"Naruto posso te perguntar algo ?" – Tinha um pouco de curiosidade no tom de voz de Hinata

"Claro, por que não!" – Faloou displicente e sorriu.

–"Você ama a Sakura?" – Olhou para Hinata , que o olhava de rabo de olho ,muito corada por sinal. Ia responder , Olhou pra frente, sem fixar o olhar em algo, pensou um pouco e realmente não sabia o que sentia por ela.

– " E Você ama o Kiba?" – A surpreendeu, por que ela não tinha palavras.

Caminharam mais um pouco pela rua deserta. Naruto sabia que tinha deixado o clima pesado. Como ele fazia uma pergunta dessas a ela. Estava noiva e de casamento marcado. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça. –"Hinata me desculpa eu não devia ter te perguntado aquilo." – Entrou na frente dela segurando seu braço.

Ela a olhou da mesma forma que na sala de reuniões e no bar. As safiras encontraram as perolas. Olhou mais uma vez para ela , a boca carnuda entre aberta, viu que a respiração dela tinha aumentado, Nunca tinha sentido tanto desejo por alguém como sentia por Hinata agora, não pensou duas vezes, Selou os lábios no dela, que ficou sem reação. Se sentiu idiota. Afastou-se um pouco dela.

-"Me descul..." – Hinata o beijou , ele pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, e ela deu. Incendiando Naruto por dentro, começou um pouco tímido ambos se conhecendo. Naruto a abraçou enquanto Hinata passava os braços ao redor do pescoço de Naruto. As línguas se encontravam e dançavam no mesmo ritmo, como se já se conhecessem a muito tempo, Hinata suspirou deixando Naruto enlouquecido, ele a empurrou ate o muro mais perto a prensando. Nunca tinha sentido aquele sentimento, aquele desejo em um único beijo, seu corpo pegava fogo, tinha certeza que Hinata sentia o mesmo do jeito que ela correspondia o beijo, era voraz e sexy. Não conseguia se controlar, subiu a mão ate o seio de Hinata, o acariciando e fazendo ela gemer durante o beijo. Ela interrompeu o beijo, para pegar folego. Continuou com os olhos fechados, Naruto segurou em seu queixo carinhosamente, o erguendo para a olha-la, quando olhou para as perolas algo mudou em si. Sentiu Hinata se afastar e a viu sair correndo, o deixando sem ação por um momento.

Colocou a mão nos lábios e acabou sorrindo, ainda sem acreditar, que tinha acabado de beijar Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E ai galera tudo bem, rsrs tá ai mais uma fic e Eu não sei o que escrever kkkk sinceramente. kkkk

Gostou comente, não gostou comente também, ficarei feliz do mesmo jeito.


	2. Bis

Cap 2: Bis

Naruto não me pertence : (

Custou para pegar no sono, ainda podia sentir o calor de Hinata em seu corpo, o sabor de seu beijo esfregou o rosto com certa força, não consegui tirar a imagem dela de seu pensamento, Teve vários sonhos com a herdeira dos Hyuugas e todos eles terminavam com ela nua em seu escritório. Bufou impaciente, não era mais um garoto, era um homem, um dos Hokages mais jovens que Konoha já teve, e de novo a imagem do seu rosto o fazia perder seu foco. Se levantou com brusquidão da cama, fazendo Sakura acordar reclamando. – "Eu estou cansada Naruto, por favor , fiquei de plantão ate de madrugada." – Encarou ele como se fosse o pior homem do mundo, virou-se , tapando a cabeça com o cobertor. A olhou tentando reconhecer quem era aquela mulher que ele dividia a cama a quase três anos, aquela não era a mulher por quem tinha se apaixonado, . Deu as costas a ela indo para o banheiro, praguejando mentalmente, a seis meses não tinha nenhum contato com Sakura, nenhum.

Tirou a roupa e entrou na ducha, a agua quente batia em sua costas, como um estimulante, não aguentava mais , Sakura era só reclamar e reclamar. Começou a se ensaboar, e de novo Hinata veio em sua mente, Aquele beijo, o seu cheiro o seu carisma. Quando deu por sí, já acariciava seu membro com uma certa velocidade no vai e vem constante, mais imagens e flashs de ontem vinham em sua mente , e mais prazer ele sentia , só de imaginar Hinata nua em sua frente, toda entregue a ele, dizendo seu nome entre gemidos, o gozo veio com força total, a sensação foi indescritível, a maravilhosa, total relaxamento, descarga de adrenalina com um pouco de tensão, a respiração ainda um pouco descompassada. Escorou na parede do banheiro, nem mesmo com Sakura tinha sentido tanto prazer, como o que tinha tido ali, sozinho no boxe do banheiro. Jogou o cabelo pra trás, olhando para o teto, precisava entender o que Hinata havia feito com ele. Sentia seu corpo quente, seu membro ainda estava enrijecido, rolou os olhos, e sorriu safado, precisava de um banho gelado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata pov's_

_Dormir... quem falou em dormir, se tiver cochilado duas horas foi muito, estava assustada, um pouco envergonhada, estava noiva e mesmo assim tinha flertado descaradamente com Naruto e o pior, tinha o beijado, ela tinha o beijado. Colocou a mão tapando o rosto ainda sem acreditar. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, se tinha sido Kiba com seu machismo exacerbado, onde só ele era certo , a bebida, ou o fato dele ter aberto seu coração pra ela, e vice versa. Rolou de um lado para o outro, fazendo sua cabeça doer. Se levantou, sem nenhuma disposição, sentou na beirada da cama. Tinha traído Kiba, e não se sentia culpada, queria era beija-lo novamente. Balançou a cabeça, devia estar ficando louca. Andou em direção ao banheiro, não podia ficar pensando nisso._

_Saiu do quarto com os cabelos ainda úmidos, Andou em direção ao seu escritório. Como ainda era de manhã, a mansão ainda estava silenciosa, No que ela agradeceu mentalmente, não tinha cabeça para conversar com ninguém. Ao abrir a porta viu seu pai sentado em seu lugar, lendo alguns documentos. Olhou seu rosto, ao menos não estava com o semblante fechado. – "Bom dia Pai." – Fez uma pequena reverencia com o corpo. – "Bom dia Hinata." – Retribuiu o gesto, fazendo um gesto para ela se sentar, em sua própria sala. Puxou o ar com um pouco de força. Se ajeitou na cadeira aguardando seu Pai começar a falar. – "Vejo que referente ao clã, tudo esta certo, os documentos, a contabilidade ..." –Fechou os olhos, já tinha se acostumado a falta de afeto e carinho de seu pai, como ele fez uma pausa, sabia que vinha critica. Brincou com os dedos, tentando não se sentir tão desconfortável, com o que vinha adiante –"Hinata você esta totalmente apta a ser a líder do clã. Posso ficar tranquilo sabendo que você consegue liderar o nosso povo." – Encarou seu pai , um pouco incrédula, aquilo era um elogio. Seu Pai ainda a encarava de volta, com um meio sorriso. –" E para provar, deixo o clã totalmente em suas mãos." – Fez um aceno para seu Pai, para mostrar que estava inteira na conversa. –"Fico feliz que tenha se saído bem." – Se levantou da mesa, parando do seu lado, deu um leve aperto no ombro dela. O mais perto de um abraço, que ela já ganhou dele. _

"_Antes que me esqueça, um ANBU, veio a pedido de Shikamaru." – O seu semblante passou de surpreso, para aterrorizado, quando era a mando de Shikamaru, significava, reunião com Hokage. –"Tem uma reunião com o Hokage dez horas." – Seu coração acelerou, com que cara ia conseguir conversar com Naruto._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Só de sair daquele apartamento, já se sentia melhor, não tinha nenhum clima para conversar ou ficar com Sakura, ela estava o afastando, e ele já estava ficando cansado de tentar se aproximar dela, com almoços e jantares cancelados. Ia ao hospital ver ela, e nem assim conseguia manter uma conversa de mais de cinco minutos. Chegou ao prédio adiantado.

Colocou os pés em cima da mesa, tinha mais meia hora de calma, antes daquilo virar uma confusão de pergaminhos, pessoas entrando e saindo de sua sala com documentos, missões, contabilidade, sua cabeça já começava a latejar. Olhava ao redor, não podia reclamar, tinha uma sala grande, muito grande, com uma mesa larga, uma cadeira preta confortável, com uma vista privilegiada de Konoha, uma estante com livros e um pequeno bar e Hinata. –"Estou ficando louco." – Murmurou, ela não saia de sua cabeça.

Shikamaru abriu a porta, fazendo Naruto balançar a cabeça, ninguem o respeitava. – "Pode entrar." – Falou com ironia, vendo Shikamaru fazer uma careta de deboche, se sentando de frente pra ele. – "Bom dia grande Hokage." – Respondeu com deboche, tirando uma risada de Naruto. –" Gaara mandou uma carta."

– "Sobre ?" – Se mostrou um pouco interessado, tinha muito tempo que não via o amigo.

–"Sobre você confirmar o encontro em Suna, com as outras nações ninjas, Naruto, tem quase um mês e você ainda não confirmou.." – Shikamaru olhava o amigo, Alguns hábitos Naruto nunca ia perder.

Arregalou os olhos em surpresa. –"Quando é ?" – "Daqui a três dias." – Shikamaru entregou a carta para Naruto, que leu o conteúdo, ainda sem entender muito bem. –"Então Hokage, já escolheu qual lider de clã você vai levar." – A ironia era nítida na voz de Shikamaru. Que acrescentou. –" Você tem uma reunião dez horas." – "Qual assunto e com quem ?" – Perguntou interessado. Shikamaru sorriu de canto. Naruto dormia as vezes. –" Ué Naruto, sobre a reunião em Suna, e a representante do clã mais poderoso de Konoha." – Rolou os olhos com impaciência. –"Qual o clã mais poderoso que Konoha tem no momento?"

Ainda estava boiando em relação a carta, tinha que levar o líder do clã mais poderoso de Konoha e alguns figurões de Konoha. Coçou a cabeça , eram tantos clãs.

Shikamaru bufou impaciente. -"Fala serio Naruto, você não sabe ?" – Fez cara de paisagem em resposta. –"Eu desisto, tem reunião dez horas." – Se levantou deixando Naruto pensando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assinou alguns documentos, odiava reuniões pela manha, e não tinha como fugir dessa. Olhou para o relógio, que faltava alguns minutos para as dez. Ajeitou a mesa, guardando alguns documentos na gaveta. Shikamaru abriu a porta, trazendo uma bandeja. Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha, era muito engraçado Shikamaru servindo, não tinha agilidade nenhuma. –"Isso mesmo, me sirva." – Riu do amigo, que colocou a bandeja na mesa, e levantou o dedo do meio pra ele, o fazendo rir mais ainda.

Escutou um leve batido na porta, e viu Hinata colocando a cabeça dentro da sala e sorrindo timidamente. Seu coração parou por um leve segundo, e sua mão começou a suar. Shikamaru acenou pra ela, que entrou, o cumprimentando com um abraço rápido. Ela se virou pra ele e sorriu sem jeito, murmurando. –"Bom dia Naruto." – Viu o peito dela subindo e descendo rapidamente, enquanto ela brincava com os dedos sem perceber. –"Bom dia Hinata. Ham sente-se por favor." – Fez um gesto mostrando a cadeira, Não tinha nem um minuto que ela tinha chegado, E a vontade que tinha de agarra-la, não fazia sentido.

"Bom ... vou deixar vocês a sós." – Shikamaru deu as costas deixando os dois sozinhos. Que o chamou. –"Peça pra ninguem me incomodar, e se alguém precisar que bata na porta por favor." – Shikamaru olhou desconfiado, para Naruto que arregalou os olhos para o amigo em desespero. Supos que seria um assunto interno do clã Hyuuga. Concordou com a cabeça, e fechou a porta.

Naruto sentou encarando Hinata, que estava muito corada e com a respiração descompassada. Sua respiração tambem estava mais rápida, sentia seu corpo mais quente. O silencio era um pouco desconfortável dava pra sentir a tensão entre os dois, ela parecia travar uma batalha interna por conta disso, enquanto retribuía o olhar pra ele.

-"Bem ." – Ela pareceu ficar um pouco mais relaxada, quando ele começou a falar. –" Hinata, daqui a três dias, vai ter uma confraternização com os Kages, conselheiros e alguns figurões Ninjas, em Suna, a convite do Kazekage." – Umedeceu os lábios, sua boca estava seca, iria perder o foco, não conseguia parar de pensar nela, e no beijo de ontem. Pegou a carta na gaveta disfarçando um pouco, passando pra Hinata. Suas mãos encostaram, seu corpo esquentou mais. Balançou a cabeça parecia um adolescente com hormônios a flor da pele.

Ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa. –"Então posso confirmar seu nome para a viagem ?". – Perguntou esperançoso. Viu ela pensar, parecia travar mais uma vez um conflito interno, suas bochechas coraram e suas mãos tremiam um pouco, ela parecia a beira de um colapso nervoso. Ele levantou preocupado, e se agachou do lado dela. –"Ei Hinata, tá tudo bem com você?" – Colocou a mão sobre o braço dela , que estremeceu ao seu toque, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

Naruto abriu a boca e fechou, não tinha palavras. Se ergueu escorando na mesa em frente a Hinata , Naruto a viu corar, pelo pequeno deslize, sabia no que ela estava pensando. –"Sobre ontem, eu não me arrependo de nada, foi ... ótimo e se eu pudesse fazer de novo eu faria.." – Se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado ao falar, viu ela se mexer na cadeira, as mãos dela tremiam sobre o colo, ficou um pouco nervoso, esperando a resposta dela. Viu Hinata se levantar da cadeira. Ficando de frente pra ele alguns centímetros separavam seus corpos, podia escutar o coração dela bater.

A tensão entre os dois era sentida, a sala dele tinha ficado mais quente, aqueles olhos perolados estavam mexendo com sua cabeça, Os lábios avermelhados de Hinata eram convidativos de mais. Não dava mais, aqueles segundos a olhando, parecia uma eternidade. Seu coração estava disparado, sua respiração estava tão descompassada quanto a dela. A pegou pela cintura, puxando gentilmente ate colar o corpo dela no seu. Ela suspirou. Sorriu, aquele foi o sinal, a beijo, a boca dos dois pareciam ter sido feita sobre medida, pediu passagem a língua dele se encontrou com a dela., Naruto a beijava como se fosse o seu ultimo dia vivo, e ela retribuía da mesma forma, as línguas dançavam no mesmo ritmo, Naruto gemeu rouco, cortando o beijo, a pegou pelo quadril colocando ela sentada em cima da mesa, se encaixou entre as pernas dela, a puxando pra perto dele, Escutou Hinata suspirar, quando forçou seu sexo contra o dela. Cortou o beijo, atacando o pescoço dela, lambendo e dando pequenos chupões e beijos por todo o pescoço a enlouquecendo. Ela tirou a capa dele, Naruto a ajudou ,a tirando sua blusa. Viu ela sorrir quando o viu sem camisa, a mão dela passando por todo seu peitoral , seu abdômen, parando antes do zíper. Ela mordeu o lábio. –"Eu também não me arrependo de nada." – A voz doce, saiu explicita de prazer e luxuria, fazendo o sorrir. Voltou a beijar com mais intensidade, cheio de fogo, sentiu as costas serem arranhadas de leve. Gemeu entre o beijo, apertou as nadegas, a trazendo mais para perto dele, forçando mais seu membro na feminilidade dela. Enfiou a mão por debaixo da blusa dela, apertou o seio por cima do soutien, ela o arranhou com força, o fazendo sorrir, cortando o beijo, enfiou a outra mão por debaixo da blusa, abrindo o soutien. Olhou pra ela, como se pedisse autorização. Ela sorriu corada apertando o pênis de Naruto sobre a calça.

Naruto levantou a blusa de Hinata a tirando jogando em um canto da sala. Ficou sem ar quando viu os seios de Hinata desnudos. Eram enormes , rígidos e empinados. –"Lindos." – Apertou de leve o mamilo rosado, Hinata gemeu. Naruto a beijou abafando os gemidos dela e dele, já que Hinata brincava com sua ereção. Parou de beija-la e voltou aos pequenos chupões pelo pescoço, chegando ao colo dela. Apertou de leve o seio esquerdo, enquanto chupava o direito, ela enfiou a mão nos cabelos de Naruto, o incentivando. Desceu a mão ate a vagina acariciando por cima da calça, quanto mais ela gemia, mais o incentivava e o excitava, seu membro chegava a doer de tão duro dentro da cueca, abriu a calça expondo o volume, tirando um pouco a pressão que a calça fazia.

Puxou a calça ninja de Hinata, expondo a lingerie, uma tanga preta, que contrastou magnificamente bem com o tom de pele dela, Deitou Hinata sobre a mesa, terminou de tirar a calça e subiu em cima da Hyuuga que sorriu. Naruto a beijou, tratando de tirar aquele sorrisinho dela, puxou a tanga dela pra baixo, agora ele ia rir, viu a arregalar os olhos, enquanto as ágeis mãos de Naruto desceram ate a feminilidade dela brincando com o seu clitóris. –"Ahh Naruto." – Ela gemia baixo. deu um selinho nela, voltando a chupar os seios, enquanto brincava com a feminilidade dela. Se levantou, a pegando de surpresa, foi ate a porta a trancando.

Quando se virou viu Hinata sentada em sua mesa seu coração parou ela, era sem sombra de duvida, uma das mulheres mais lindas de todo pais do fogo, e ali estava ela, nua,corada, com um sorriso safado, que ele nunca imaginou ver na face angelical dela, totalmente entregue a ele. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto em um gesto de incredulidade.

"O que foi Naruto?" – Mordeu o lábio pra ele, agora com um pouco de receio. Ele andou ate ela, e o beijou, não como antes, agora era um beijo cheio de carinho. Segurou o queixo dela, ela estava com os olhos fechados. Encostou os lábios perto de sua orelha. –"Você e linda Hinata, eu ainda não acredito, que você esteja aqui, entende, e muita coisa passando pela minha cabeça. Desde aquele beijo ontem, tudo que eu faço, eu penso em você !" –

Ela puxou o rosto de Naruto frente ao dela, deu um leve beijo no canto de sua boca, sorrindo. –"Eu sempre te quis e agora mais do que nunca." –

Naruto se livrou da cueca, Se encaixou em Hinata, que não tirava os olhos do dele. Encaixou o quadril dele entre as pernas de Hinata, posicionou seu pênis na entrada dela, introduzindo tudo, fazendo ela sussurrar seu nome. A Beijou enquanto se movia dentro dela, bem devagar, aumentando pouco a pouco o ritmo. A mesa balançava , com a forte intensidade de Naruto. Hinata jogou a cabeça pra trás por um momento, entrelaçando suas pernas nas costas de Naruto, ele sabia o que ia acontecer, aumentou mais o ritmo das estocadas, Hinata fechou os olhos, a respiração aumentou, o enlace das pernas ficou mais forte. Hinata estremeceu, gemendo. Naruto selou seus lábios ao dela que retribuiu. Assim que o extase passou, ela abriu os olhos, fazendo Naruto se perder nos olhos perolados dela. Quando sentiu que seria a sua vez, aumentou mais a velocidade, o suor começava a aparecer. Fechou os olhos, seu membro pulsava dentro de Hinata, o prazer veio triplicado, seu corpo relaxou depois. Beijou Hinata mais uma vez.

"Naruto , ei Naruto, Sakura esta te aguardando na sala de espera, o que eu digo ?" – Se assustou, se afastando de Hinata, que começou a vestir a roupa de pressa. Olhou para Hinata que estava vestida, e arrumando o cabelo muito corada. Abriu as janelas ventilando o comodo, jogou alguns papeis em cima da mesa, Hinata pegou a bandeja de Chá, o ajudando, serviu chá pra ele e pra ela, tomou um gole, e colocou um biscoito na boca. –"Ei Naruto, esta me ouvindo?" – Começou a a bater mais forte na porta.

Naruto secou o rosto com a capa. –"Pode mandar ela subir" – Correu ate a porta destrancando ela, se sentou , bebericou o chá e passou alguns papeis para Hinata ler.

Sakura abriu a porta e o viu Naruto passando documentos pra Hinata. – "Oie bom dia." –Entrou sorrindo. –"Desculpa atrapalhar a reunião." – Fez cara de desculpa para Hinata, que retribuiu com um leve sorriso. Apertou o ombro da Hyuuga em comprimento, e andou ate Naruto, sentando na beirada da cadeira dele. Ficou sem graça, e percebeu que Hinata tambem. –"Mas já atrapalhando, e sobre o que a reunião ?" – Olhou para Naruto e depois pra Hinata com um semblante de curiosidade. –"E sobre uma reunião em Suna, com os lideres da aliança Shinobi. Coisas burocráticas, e Hinata foi convidada." – Sakura olhou de Hinata para Naruto com reprovação. – "Eu não acredito nisso." – Apontou o dedo para Hinata, que ficou assustada. –"Uma viagem pra Suna e você vai recusar Hinata, não acredito." – Naruto olhou aliviado para Hinata, que sorriu sem graça. – "Também disse a mesma coisa pra ela." – Naruto fez cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Hinata estava pensando. Sorriu cumplice pra ela. –"Quando partimos ?" . Que retribuiu o sorriso pra ele. –"Amanhã as dez.". Acenou com a cabeça. –"Ok ate amanhã Hokage, Sakura." .- Deu um tchau de leve, sendo retribuído pelos dois.

-"A que devo a honra de sua visita?" – Questionou Sakura com ironia. Que deu um breve rolar de olhos. –"Precisamos conversar." – Apontou a cadeira de frente para ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E ae galera tudo bem. Mais um cap ai, Bem teve bastante hentai rsrsr, e a primeira vez que escrevo, por favor digam se gostaram ou não gostaram, opiniões e criticas são muito bem vindas, obrigado a quem esta lendo. XD

E Gostaria de agradecer a Perola negra Hyuuga, que sempre sempre comenta rsrsrs, desde a minha outra fic Caminhos, quem quiser dar um espiada vai la rsrsrs.

Mas voltando ao cap, agradecer a Perola por comentar, sempre cultivando seu ódio pela Sakura kkk, brincadeira gatinha : )

Agradecendo a Usagi Nakamura por comentar, me fazendo sentir mais animada para escrever : ) Obrigada gatinha.

E a Lola que pelo que vi, ama Hentai rsrsr, beijo linda

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Comitiva Indesejavel

Cap 3: Comitiva indesejável

Naruto não me pertence;

"_Hinata pov's"_

_Não sabia como tinha chegado em casa, não sabia assimilar o que tinha acontecido, nunca foi dessas mulheres levadas pelo desejo, sempre foi muito cautelosa agindo pela razão e logica, e agora tudo tinha ido para o saco. Tinha transado com Naruto, Naruto namorado de Sakura, Hokage, loiro, lindo, sorriso cativante ,belo pênis, bom de transa, comprometido, ela era comprometida. Fechou os olhos com força, colocou a cabeça na mesa, dando uma leve batida. Não estava sonhando, a menos de três horas tinha transado com Naruto, e o pior não se arrependia de nada. Tinha Sakura e tinha Kiba. E agora iria pra suna com ele. Se levantou da mesa, rodando o escritório. A porta foi aberta de supetão, e sua irmã entrou a tirando de seus devaneios –"Kiba esta aqui." – Ultimamente Hanabi agia estranhamente quando Kiba chegava, estreitou os olhos, mas acabou largando de lado. Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, e tratar como seu noivo, corno, esperando ela do lado de fora. Balançou a cabeça, puxou o ar, e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. _

_Chegou na sala, e la estava ele, sentado confortavelmente, rindo de algo que Hanabi dizia, Virou a cabeça para trás , e sorriu pra ela. Hinata conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Kiba a puxou para se sentar do lado dele. – "Hei como minha princesa esta?" – Tinha algo errado ali, sorriu debilmente para o namorado na sua frente, fazendo uma expressão de duvida e incredulidade, a muito tempo ele não a chamava de princesa. – "Eu vim te parabenizar." – Kiba continuava sorrindo. – " Eu fiquei sabendo que você vai para Suna representando todos os clãs." – Encarou o noivo, a animação dele parecia um pouco forçada. –"E sim obrigada." – "Quando vocês partem ?" – Era impressão dela, ou ele queria que ela fosse nessa viagem. –"Amanha de manhã, você quer mesmo que eu vá ne ?" – Levantou a sobrancelha pra ele, aquele relacionamento ia de mal a pior, eram brigas constantes, desconfiança por parte dele, deu uma risada interna , agora sim ele podia desconfiar. –"Claro que não ..." – Saiu de perto dele, o interrompendo. -"Sabe já deu por hoje, depois conversamos." – Deu as costas a Kiba e Hanabi. Precisava arrumar as malas._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

O despertador tocou o acordando, tinha muito tempo que não dormia tão traquilo e com tanto espaço na cama, abriu os braços se espreguiçando ainda deitado, olhou para o teto e acabou sorrindo, estava leve. Faltava duas horas para ir para Suna. Olhou para o lado e viu uma foto dele e de Sakura sobre o criado, balançou a cabeça e virou o porta retrato para baixo.

Desceu as escadas do predio correndo, como sempre tinha se atrasado. Bufou impaciente e acabou pegando um atalho pelos telhados, assim que desceu chegando ao portão da vila, se assustou ao ver todas aquelas pessoas, com malas e mochilas, Cerrou os olhos , não fazia a mínima ideia de quantas pessoas tinham ali, fora as carroças com cavalos, abriu a boca duas vezes em surpresa com um misto de irritação. Andou entre a multidão procurando um certo alguém, e mais que depressa achou o "tal", pegou pelo braço o arrastando, ate um canto mais afastado, daquela pequena multidão. –"Mais que droga essa aqui." – Devia estar com uma aura assassina, pois Shikamaru, o olhava com um pouco de receio. –" E a comitiva de Konoha ate Suna, eu tinha te dito que íamos viajar." – Respondeu com ironia. Naruto coçou a sobrancelha, e fazendo uma leve careta de indiguinação, enquanto encarava Shikamaru –"Não, você não me disse." – Limpou o suor sobre o lábio, em um claro sinal de irritação, evitando olhar Shikamaru, a irritação aumentando. –"Pensei que iria somente eu e Hinata." - Tentou manter o tom calmo e descontraido, mas falhou miseravelmente, porque Shikamaru , percebeu, tanto que fez uma cara de surpresa. Não tinha palavras pra poder desconversar.

Avistou Sasuke, andando tranquilamente em sua direção.

\- "Ei Dobe, por que não me disse que íamos para Suna hein?". Colocou as mãos no bolso, enquanto olhava de Naruto para Shikamaru. Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em ouvir a voz do amigo, que acabou desfazendo o clima estranho, que tinha ficado no ar.

– "Eu também não sabia Teme." – Olhou feio para Shikamaru ,que ainda o observava desconfiado, mantendo o olhar firme. –" E eu pensei que o Hokage, tivesse lido a carta." - Colocou o dedo no peito de Naruto. - " Não coloque a culpa em mim, caso tenha atrapalhado sua viagem." – Ergueu a sobrancelha com ironia para Naruto. Que continuou o encarando. –" E caso eu saiba,Hokage, a carta tinha duas folhas. E e protocolo de Konoha, sempre quando o Hokage sair em viagem, uma guarda especial e um medico tem que acompanha-lo na viagem, você e Hokage, devia saber disso.". – Sorriu debochado para Naruto, que fez bico de birra, se tocando algum tempo depois, o que Shikamaru havia dito. –" Que medico, que guarda ?" - Perguntou um pouco desesperado, pensando que Sakura poderia ir, mas ficou aliviado com a resposta de seu conselheiro. –"Ino , e sua guarda e Sai, Konohamaru, Sasuke e eu!".- Olhou de novo para o Hokage, que era lento em certos aspectos, mais hoje estava se superando. –"Vou sair daqui, isso deve ser contagioso." – Passou por Naruto o deixando com Sasuke, que estava alheio a tudo aquilo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Viu ela de longe , com uma mochila e uma garrafinha na mão, o cabelo ia de um lado para o outro, tudo parecia ter ficado em câmera lenta, sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ela sorriu ao ve-lo, ele retribuiu o sorriso, vendo ela vir em sua direção

. –"Ei Dobe você ta se drogando ?" – Sasuke perguntou com um misto de curiosidade, e sorriu de lado, balançando a mão em frente aos olhos de Naruto, que Fez cara de indiguinado, e levantando o dedo do meio pra ele. – "E serio Naruto, suas pupilas estão muito dilatadas." – Chegou perto do rosto de Naruto checando. Fazendo Naruto se retrair automaticamente. –"Sai daqui Teme." – Empurrou Sasuke pra longe, que riu.

-"Ola meninos, atrapalho?" – Olhou de Naruto para Sasuke, com um sorriso meigo. –"Claro que não, tudo bem com você Hinata." – A abraçou de supetão e deu um beijo no rosto, Se afastando rápido, vendo Sasuke erguer bem de leve a sobrancelha .- "Oi Hinata tudo bem ?" – Sasuke estendeu a mão para a mulher a sua frente que retribuiu. Olhando desconfiado de lado pro amigo, que tinha as bochechas coradas. –"Hamm eu vou ali comprar uns chocolates pra viagem, vocês querem ?" – Desconversou indo em direção a um pequeno mercado. –"Dobe eu odeio chocolate, e vamos passar por um deserto." – Cruzou os braços, e balançou a cabeça saindo de perto de Naruto e Hinata. –" Você ta mais estranho que nunca.". - Deixando os dois para trás. Tudo que Naruto queria.

Hinata riu. –"Que desculpa esfarrapada hein ?". – Falou em cumplicidade pra ele. Naruto piscou pra ela. Arrancando uma pequena risada da Hyuuga. E depois em tom serio dizendo. – "Mas e serio eu quero chocolate." – Piscou de novo pra ela, e fazendo biquinho de mimado.

Andaram ate o mercado que Naruto havia dito. Ao entrarem Naruto segurou na mão de Hinata, que suspirou. Ele riu de lado., Colocou sua mão, na cintura curvilinea de Hinata a puxando de lado, pelo pequeno mercado vazio, a fazendo rir. Andaram por entre os corredores, chegando a sessão de cereais, Naruto a abraçou por tras , e deu um leve beijo na curva do pescoço da mulher , a fazendo suspirar, enquanto ela virava a cabeça e o pescoço em reflexo. Perguntou baixinho, rente ao ouvido da mulher. – "Ei senti sua falta.,?" – A apertou na cintura, com dificuldade , pois a mochila atrapalhava, sentiu o corpo dela estremecer. – "Eu tambem senti.." - Sentiu as pequenas mãos de Hinata, sobre suas mãos. - "Mas não entendi, toda aquela gente la fora." . – Ela virou a cabeça pra cima, tentando encara-lo, ao fazer isso, ele deu um beijinho na testa dela. Ela riu com o gesto fofo. E ele a encarar com um sorrisinho a respondendo. –"Nem me fala, vou arrumar outro conselheiro, Shikamaru não me fala nada." – Desfez o abraço, indo pegar os chocolates, salgadinho e barras de cereais. Sentiu ser cutucado por Hinata, que tinha uma expressão risonha e curiosa. – "Serio mesmo que vai levar isso para um deserto ?". Apontou para as guloseimas na mão dele. Que fez cara de obviedade pra ela .- " E eu não tenho sede.". - Sorriu tilintante, como se tivesse ganhado a discussão. Saiu andando ate a geladeira, pegando varias garrafas d'agua. Hinata balançou a cabeça rindo.

Depois de comprar metade dos chocolates e agua da loja. Foram ate o caixa pagar,, onde um senhor de idade estava no caixa. Naruto o cumprimentou, o senhor pegou as compras e abateu no caixa. –"São trinta e sete yens Hokage." – Naruto entregou as notas. Sorrindo malicioso. – "Tem algum bebedouro por aqui ?" – O senhorzinho, olhou para as compras, vendo todas aquelas garrafinhas na sacola. Balançou a cabeça. – "Sim ali atrás." – Apontou para o fundo do mercado. Naruto pegou na mão de Hinata de leve, dando um pequeno puxão, e soltando. Os dois andaram ate o fundo da loja. Com ela atrás de si, abriu a porta, ao entrarem, ele puxou ela pra perto de si. –" Tava louco pra te beijar" – Deu um beijinho na ponta do Nariz dela que, sorriu bobamente pra colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto. Dando um selinho e confirmando sua vontade. –"Não e só você." – Beijou ele pedindo passagem, que cedeu mais que depressa, a abraçando pela cintura colando seus corpos. Era incrível, só de estar perto dela seu corpo já ardia em prazer e desejo. Parecia que se conheciam a muito tempo. Subiu a mão ate o pescoço dela apertando levemente, enquanto a outra mão levantava ela, fazendo a encaixar as pernas, em seu suas costas. Ela já suspirava durante o beijo. A baixou ela de repente, a assustando. Dessa vez, Hinata protestou fazendo bico. Naruto riu e deu um selinho nela. Que rolou os olhos impaciente. –" O que foi agora Naruto-kun?" – Naruto Sussurou pra ela. –" Shikamaru e Ino." . - Ela ativou o Byakugan, e arregalou os olhos. –"Estão vindo pra cá." – Falou um pouco desesperado, deixando Naruto aflito, que tambem arregalou os olhos. Agora já era. Viu Hinata se afastar dele, e apontar para o banheiro ao fundo, Colocou a mochila no chão rapido, Naruto fez o mesmo, Entraram cada um em um banheiro diferente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, Hinata ?" – Ino entrou no comodo os chamando, olhou ao redor e Viu as mochilas no chão e as duas portas fechadas. Escutou um click, como de um trinco se abrindo.

Naruto saiu primeiro, fingindo abotoar a calça. Olhou pra Ino que olhava, ele abotoar a calça, ficou sem graça ao ver Ino olhando descaradamente o seu volume, encarou a parede. Pegou sua mochila e saiu do comodo ainda evitando encarar Ino, Que riu. Pensou - "_Por isso, tinha o apelido de furacão na cama, não deixa passar nada."_. Hinata saiu por ultimo.

Pegou a sacola com os chocolates, saindo do comodo em silencio. Ao sair olhou para o senhor do caixa que piscou e riu pra Naruto, Que piscou de volta e colocou o dedo no lábio disfarçadamente, pedindo segredo, o senhor balançou a cabeça concordando, e voltou a rir, enquanto contava o dinheiro.

Shikamaru se apressou, andando mais rápido. -"Vamos depressa, Temari ira nos encontrar no começo do deserto, e vocês sabem como ela e, uma grande problemática." – Olhou para as nuvens, com a expressão de preguiça e de quem não queria entrar em discussão, por ser um bebê chorão, que só a atrasa. Sentiu um pequeno tapinha em suas costas, se virou e viu Ino. –"Sabe Shikamaru, você e o problema dela." – Ino passou por ele, dando um outro tapinha em seu ombro, e sorrindo misteriosamente. O deixando mais confuso ainda. Sentiu mais um tapinha em suas costas, e Naruto passando por ele, e o deixando mais nervoso. – " Sabe cara , pra um cara com um Q.i de cento e vinte você e bem burro." – Naruto riu alto, O deixando encucado. Passou a mão no rosto, e murmurou. –"E vai ser uma longa viagem." – Abaixou a cabeça e a balançou. Agora não era um tapinha, era um leve toque em seu braço. Hinata segurou o seu braço o parando, sorrindo timido falou com ele, bem docemente. –"Shikamaru você e um cara legal, ainda vai descobrir." – Deu um pequeno aperto em simpatia no seu braço, passando por ele, o deixando mais confuso ainda. Coçou a cabeça, levantou a cabeça pra cima, encarando as nuvens de novo. - "Mais do que eles estão falando.".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já tinham algum tempo andando, e em nenhum momento conseguiu conversar a sós com Hinata, a olhava de minuto em minuto, andando com Ino mais a frente. E agora estava ali, ouvindo Sai e Sasuke discutindo sobre as mulheres mais "Boas" de Konoha. Foi cutucado em sua costela, pelo cotovelo de Sasuke, pelo que parecia concordar com ele em alguma coisa. –" Em Naruto fala, que a Ino não e uma das mais gatas." – Sasuke riu com gosto, ao ver o semblante fechado de Sai. Que silvou baixo e ameaçadoramente. - "Mais respeito com ela." – Encarou Sasuke, que ria mais ainda. E para irritar mais, tocou no calo de Sai ao perguntar. – " O que ela te disse, quando você a chamou para sair mesmo." – Riu , mais parou ao ouvir a resposta do amigo. - " Não e da sua conta afeminado.". - Sasuke parou de rir e socou Sai no braço. Enquanto Naruto ria, e debochava dos dois. –"Parecem um casal de velhos brigando." – Acabou levando soco dos dois. –"Ei eu sou o Hokage." – Falou em tom de revolta , enquanto tomava mais dois socos. –"Por isso apanha duas vezes bichinha." – Sai debochou, e riu mais ainda. Enquanto tomava, um soco de Naruto, pelo bichinha.

Depois de certo tempo andando calados, Sai chama a atenção de Naruto. - " Ei bichinha." - Naruto o ignorou. - " E serio Naruto ... como a feiosa da Sakura esta, tem um tempo que não a vejo." – Naruto empurrou Sai, e falou tranquilamente – "Ela me pediu um tempo." – Olhou disfarçadamente para Hinata. Sasuke parou em frente de Naruto, não acreditando no que o amigo disse, e da forma tranquila que ele estava se expressando. –" Fala serio Dobe, não acredito que ela fez isso. e que esteja assim, tão tranquilo." – Agora andando lado a lado de Naruto, que ainda estava calado, continuou –" Você e o cara mais compreensivo de todos, mas entre nós, Sakura estava estranha ja tinha tempo." – Continuou calado, mas ficou pensando, Sasuke tinha razão, ela estava estranha, fria e distante. FOi tirado de seu pensamentos ao escutar a voz de Sai. – "Serio Naruto, gosto muito da feiosa, mas já tem um tempo, que ela não estta estranha só com você, esta com todo mundo." – Sai bateu de leve no ombro de Naruto, o perguntando com curiosidade. –"Mas o que ela disse ao pedir o tempo pra você.." – Naruto coçou a garganta, e foi se se lembrando da conversa em sua sala, e falando para os amigos. –" Me disse que nos dois não eramos mais a mesma coisa, que nossos horários não batiam... Ai eu simplesmente concordei, ela chorou , me pediu desculpas pelo o que eu não sei. E disse que ia pegar as coisas dela hoje , lá em casa." – Secou o suor da testa. – "Sabe me sinto melhor, mais leve. não e legal falar isso, mas sei la, Tinha muito tempo que não dormia bem como dormi hoje, e eu e a Sakura não tínhamos mais sentimentos, Estava insustentável." – Acabou rindo, em como ele não tinha terminado com ela primeiro. Sai e Sasuke o acompanharam.

\- "Quer saber Naruto, você precisa de uma mulher de verdade com sentimentos." – Sasuke colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto. Explicando como ele devia arrumar uma nova mulher. -"Sabe como Sakura e medica, ela acabou se fechando, maquiando os sentimentos, mas isso , na minha opinião tá." -Naruto Virou a cabeça, para olhar o amigo, ao ver que Sasuke, estava se esforçando, segurou a risada em respeito, dando continuidade, as besteiras do Uchiha. -" Que nem, aquela ali, ela uma mulher sensacional.." – Sorriu para Naruto, que se sentiu um certo incomodo, ao velo apontar para Hinata. – "Mas infelizmente namora um bosta." – Sai riu, junto com Sasuke, que encarou o amigo. –"Serio que você não esta se drogando, olha o tamanho de sua pupila Dobe." – Sai riu e complementou. –" Uma vez eu li um livro, que fala que a pupila dilata ,quando se vê a pessoa amada." – Riu mais ainda ao ver Naruto olhando pra Sasuke, que olhou para o amigo, com a sobrancelha arqueada, como se perguntasse algo em silencio. –" Que boiolagem, sempre desconfiei de vocês dois , to fora." – Saiu correndo e rindo.

Sasuke parou com a expressão de curiosidade, e a boca em formato de O. Naruto fechou os olhos e continuou a andar, sabia que ele tinha descoberto, Escutou Sasuke o chamando. –"Dobe ?" – Naruto acelerou o passo, mas não ia adiantar, Sasuke o sua melhor voz de quem não sabe de nada. –"Que foi Teme." – Se virou com cara de bobo para o deu um sorriso cumplice e safado para Naruto ao perguntar –" Você ficou com a Hinata cara ?" – Naruto sentiu sua boca secar, olhou pra um lado, olhou para o outro. E acabou confirmando para Sasuke com um aceno de cabeça, que passou a mão no cabelo , dando soquinhos no ombro de Naruto. – "E pior do que eu imaginava então Dobe, você ta gostando dela." – Acabou rindo, da cara de Sasuke, era raridade o amigo se mostrar curioso assim. Olhou para mais uma vez , a vendo conversar e rindo com Ino. Respirou fundo –"Acho que sim, eu não sei, nunca me senti assim, nem mesmo com a Sakura,a Hinata, sei la, ela e especial.". – Sorriu docemente ao se lembrar dos poucos momentos que passou com ela. Bagunçou os cabelos. E Sasuke bateu no peito de Naruto e chamou a atenção dele com deboche; – "Dobe você ta parecendo mulherzinha." – Riu da cara de Naruto. Estalando os dedos chamando a atenção do amigo. –"Quer ver o Sai ficar puto." – Sasuke riu sacana. Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha, vendo pra onde Sasuke olhava. -"Voce não vai fazer isso.". - Sasuke esfregou as mãos, aumentando o sorriso sacana, e so imaginado, como Sai ia ficar Puto. - " A Ino sabe, mas ela me disse que não vai sair com o Sai, enquanto ele não ficar quieto." –Bateu no braço de Sasuke, pra ele explicar. - "Como assim Teme?" – Sasuke rolou os olhos, e fez um som com a boca, como se desaprovasse a burrice de Naruto. - " Sai e galinha,entendeu, e ela gosta dele, e ele gosta dela. A Ino e doida, não entendo ela. Mas ela gosta de zuar o Sai quer ver.." - Sasuke Assoviou, e Ino olhou para trás. - " Ei Ino?" – Sai olha pra trás junto com Ino e Hinata. – " O que Sasuke?" –. Ino ja sorri maldosa, para Sasuke, capita a mensagem,e faz o estrago. - "Quer ser minha companheira de viagem?" – Pisca pra ela. Que conversa algo com Hinata que coloca a mão na boca, escondendo a gargalhada. Ino se vira de novo, e com a voz mais doce que Hinata, responde – "Claro que sim, depois vem aqui para conversarmos ok." – Manda um beijinho pra Sasuke, e piscando de volta.

Sai estava revoltado, arremessando, algumas shurikens em Sasuke, que desviou facilmente, e caindo na para Naruto. –"Isso Dobe, e por ele ter me chamado de afeminado. e pra te dar um tempo com Hinata." – Rodou as shurikens,e sorriu. Agora foi a vez dele bater no peito de Sasuke em agradecimento. Apertou o passo,pra perto de Hinata, enquanto Sai vinha com uma expressão alucinada, tirar satisfação com Sasuke.

-"Ino olha lá atrás." – Naruto chamou Ino, que viu a confusão armada. E foi pisando duro, em direção a Sai, que fazia ameaças ao Uchiha. .

Naruto bateu seu ombro contra o dela de leve., a fazendo sorrir. – "Queria muito poder conversar com você, mas com aqueles três ali, e complicado." – Sorriu cumplice, Sentiu sua mão ser apertada de Leve por Hinata. Que falou com um tom extremamente sexy. -" La em Suna Naruto-kun, teremos todo o tempo do mundo ok. '. - Hinata umedeceu os labios, e deu uma leve mordidinha no labio. Fazendo Naruto umedecer os lábios, e a olha-la com uma expressão faminta –"Lá em Suna, você e minha ok." – Deu uma apertada de leve na bunda de Hinata que riu. Suna prometia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pessoas lindas ta ai mais um cap, desculpa pela demora, tó meia sem inspiração, não gostei muito do capitulo, mas ta ai rsrsrsrs.

Usagi Nakamura, muito obrigada pelo comentário, moça você não faz ideia de como e difícil, queria saber se não ficou muito forçado hehehe. Mas obrigada mesmo. E pode deixar que vai ser bem detalhista mesmo rsrsrs, adoro descrever.

Lola sá linda rsrsrs, obrigado pelo comentário, pode ficar tranquila que \Suna vai ter muito sexo ok kkkkk

Miya muito obrigado kkkk, adoro fazer ela safada, me irrita quando colocam ela uma puritana ao extremo, ninguem e assim kkkk pelo menos eu acho né. Muito obrigado mesmo, ela vai ser mais safada ainda me aguarde kkkkk

Perola Negra Hyuuga, como vai, me conte qual foi sua ideia sobre Naruto e Sakura, fiquei curiosa rsrsrs, Mas fica tranquila, no momento ela vai ficar na dela, não posso dizer mais nada se não estraga a surpresa kkkk, muito obrigado por comentar linda. S2

Agradecer tambem a quem favoritou Same . Reales1 e Luiz4200 e minha querida Perola Negra Hyuuga |0|


	4. Enfim Suna

Traições

Cap 4: Enfim Suna

_Hinata Pov's_

"_Estava ali no meio do deserto, com sua antiga ou atual, paixão adolescente, ela não sabia como definir, não naquele momento o que ocorria com ela, sua vida foi virada literalmente de cabeça para baixo, a três dias atrás, era só a líder de um dos clãs mais poderosos de Konoha, com uma vida monótona e normal, com um namoro de merda, que agora estava pensando melhor , nem sabia o porque de estar namorando. Seu namorado e, um chato, mala, insuportável, nojento, mentiroso e nojento. Deu um sorriso meio amargo, com um muxoxo no final. Sua vida era um saco, monótona ao extremo. Mas tudo tinha mudado. A três dias atrás , bebeu e por impulso se atracou com Naruto, a dois dias atrás, tinha recebido um convite a ir para Suna e depois Transou com Naruto, e Hoje tinha dado uns pegas com Naruto, analisando a situação agora, seu corpo estava quente e tinha certeza que estava corada ate os cabelos. Ate ser tirada de seus pensamentos impuros. Por quem a tinha corrompido, e bem ela adorado._

_\- "Ei Hinata, você esta muito vermelha, toma aqui, bebe um pouco." – Naruto estendeu sua garrafa de agua para ela, com o semblante um pouco preocupado. Acabou sorrindo meigamente, e pegando a garrafa da mão dele, seus dedos se tocaram, aumentando o seu rubor, a fazendp recordar dos ocorridos recentes. Mesmo corada, não podia negar que ele era extremamente fofo, e lindo e gostoso, e muito gostoso ... E acabou tropicando, já que não prestava atenção no caminho que estava fazendo. E sentiu seu braço segurado por Naruto, evitando uma grande queda. Sorriu bobamente e agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, sendo correspondido com aquele sorriso, que a derretia inteira e uma piscadela sapeca. Arregalou os olhos fazendo uma leve careta de espanto, nunca tinha tido pensamentos daquele jeito,nunca ousara ter, e ainda mais com aquela intensidade e linguajar, ate pra ela, era muito estranho. Colocou a mão no pescoço ,e completando e suspirou fundo. Acabou concordando com seu subconsciente sujo, Ele tinha mexido com ela de tal maneira, que so de estar ao lado dele, podia sentir a tensão do seu corpo e do dele. Não gostaria de imaginar com aquilo podia terminar. _

_Se perdeu novamente nem tinha começado algo com ele e o sentimento de talvez terminar esse "algo", começou a assombrar. –"Talvez ele se canse de mim, ou ele volte com Sakura, ele sempre a quis." – Acabou fazendo um biquinho involuntário. Mas seu subconsciente, acabou a encorajando, - "Hinata por favor, você acha que ele vai querer a rainha do gelo, com aquela testa daquele tamanho. Por favor você e muito melhor, e tem mais carne e charme." – Soltou uma risadinha que não podia ser dela. Sentiu ser observado por Naruto. Acabou colocando a mão sobre a boca disfarçando. O sol devia estar a afetando, e pensando bem não podia negar, era mais ela do que Sakura, em todos os níveis possíveis. Deu outra leve risadinha. O sol estava a afetando mesmo._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sua boca estava seca, tambem comer chocolates e salgadinhos em pleno deserto não era uma ideia muito boa. Acabou concordando de má vontade com Sasuke, Fechando a cara por tal pensamento. Esse ultimo vinha discutindo com Sai, sobre ameaças, Ino, ameaças e Ino de novo. Limpou o suor da testa. Ainda estava lado a lado com Hinata, ambos calados devido ao calor e seus amigos estarem cinco passos atrás deles. Mas isso não o impedia de olha-la de rabo de olho, e notando o rosto de Hinata extremamente vermelho. Ficou um pouco preocupado, o calor estava muito forte, e a chamou - "Ei Hinata, você esta muito vermelha, toma aqui, bebe um pouco." – Estendeu a garrafinha, pra mulher ao seu lado, que aceitou de bom grado, e com um leve aceno de cabeça o agradeceu. Ela tomou um gole generoso de agua e devolveu a garrafinha pra ele. Reparou que ate para beber agua, ela era diferenciada, era meiga , não meiga forçado, meiga sem saber que era. Por reflexo segurou o braço de Hinata, quando a viu tropicar. Recebendo um sorriso doce em agradecimento.

O grupo a sua frente tinha parado, e ele podia jurar que ouvia ao longe uma discussão. Começou a andar, indo em direção a briga, passou por seus súditos, chegando ao motivo das vozes alteradas. Temari com seu jeito doce e feminino, estava dando uma bronca sobre responsabilidade e comprometimento em Shikamaru, que apenas a encarava com um expressão de profundo tedio e um pequeno indicio de estar ficando irritado com a situação. Naruto caminhou ate ele, estendendo seu braço sobre o ombro do amigo, interrompendo a possessa mulher a sua frente. – " Boa tarde , o que temos aqui ?" – Completou com um sorriso calmo, que ele sabia, só iria aumentar a ira da loira a sua frente. – " O que e, Naruto, o que e, e esse cara ai do seu lado." – Apontou o dedo em direção a Shikamaru com uma raiva não contida, e o rosto com semblante fechado – " Que não sabe cumprir com os horários, me deixando mofando nesse sol infernal, por duas horas, ele e um ..." – A interrompeu antes da merda ser feita. – "Não foi culpa dele, foi minha culpa, eu acabei atrasando a todos." – Viu a expressão da mulher a sua frente suavizar, e olhar de culpa e vergonha se instalar, ao olhar para Shikamaru, ele tambem olhou para o amigo, que retribuiu com um olhar de indiferença e decepção, se esquivou de Naruto, e com as mãos no bolso deu as costas, indo para o final da comitiva. Voltou a encarar Temari, que continuava com a mesma expressão de culpa, Aquela mulher era um problema. – " Temari podemos prosseguir." – Naruto a tirou de seus devaneios, e com um ultimo olhar culpado, para onde Shikamaru tinha ido, ela se virou e seguiu em linha reta.

Caminharam mais algumas horas, em silencio, já estava entardecendo, e pela aura negra de Temari exalava ao seu lado, ele queria chegar imediatamente a Suna, estava suado e cansado, precisava de um banho. Olhou despistado a mulher loira do seu lado, ela continuava a andar com queixo erguido, com uma expressão neutra, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Temari era um verdadeiro Shinobi, não demonstrava reação alguma, So que com um suspiro tudo foi por agua abaixo. Naruto a olhou sobre o ombro, e uma lagrima teimava a não cair, mais um suspiro. E com a voz meio embargada questionou Naruto. – " O que foi, perdeu alguma coisa aqui." - Segurou uma risada que vinha da garganta, a compaixão que sentira por ela quase se esgotou, mas ao ver a lagrima descer, não conseguiu. – " Shikamaru e um cara legal, não vai conseguir a atenção dele desse jeito, e ate eu sei que você e doida com ele.." – Falou baixo, só para ela ouvir. Temari continuou em silencio, so que agora apertava as mãos com receio. Suspirou mais uma vez. – " Quem mais sabe ?". - Abaixou a cabeça aceitando sua derrota, e seus sentimentos pelo Nara. Naruto riu pelo nariz, umedeceu os lábios antes de falar. –" Konoha inteira sabe da queda que você tem por ele, existe ate uma aposta." – Riu ao ver o desespero crescente no rosto da loira. Ela deu as costas a ele, se virando para a pequena comitiva de vinte pessoas. – "Chegamos." .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não podia negar, que Suna tinha seu charme, com as casas no estilo colonial classico, seus prédios antigos e bem conservados, e suas ruas cheias de cidadãos indo e vindo em fluxo constante. Tinha que admitir. –"Gaara e um excelente Kage." .- Sussurrou. Sendo surpreendido por uma voz grave e calma. – " Que bom que admitiu velho amigo." – Recebeu um sorriso ala Gaara, e um abraço do amigo de longa data. – "Cara e muito bom te ver." – Respondeu ele com o mesmo entusiasmo. Gaara se soltou do abraço, dando dois tapas amigáveis, se dirigindo a cada pessoa que veio junto com Naruto, cumprimentando a todos e agradecendo por terem vindo.

Temari chegou ao lado de Naruto, e olhando na mesma direção que ele. Falou bem cautelosamente. – " O que eu faço então?". – " Seja você mesma, mas não você Ninja, seja a mulher que você esconde debaixo dessa face de guerreira cruel." – Deu uma risada, sempre quis falar isso com alguém. Temari ergueu a sobrancelha, imaginando como aquele ser ao seu lado, ter virado o Hokage, mais popular de todos os tempos. – "Antes que eu esqueça, Gaara pediu pra avisar, que você, vai ficar , em nossa casa ok." – . Acabou virando a cabeça pra ela com um certo espanto. – " Hum e meus amigos, vão ficar em algum Hotel?" – Em amigos, a única que entrava era Hinata. Temari fez uma careta de indiguinação. – " E logico que entra seus amigos nisso né, o restante de seu povo, vai para o Hotel no centro da cidade, onde os outros convidados ficarão." – Continuva intrigado. – "Mas Temari, vai caber todo mundo." - Não escutou resposta alguma, olhou para o lado e a mulher saia balançando a cabeça e resmungando baixo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era um absurdo chamar aquilo de quarto, era maior que sua sala, ainda olhava maravilhado para o quarto, cama espaçosa e macia, tinha uma varanda, e amplo banheiro. Não imaginava que a "Casa" de Gaara, fosse na realidade um mini palácio, que contava com um lago e ainda um bosque, que se estendia ate os muros de Suna. Andou ate a varanda, e recebeu o vento morno do deserto, deixando seus cabelos ainda mais bagunçados, encostou na pequena mureta, e ficou a admirar. Suna tinha mesmo se tornado uma vila pacifica e prospera. Escutou risadas , e olhou para baixo. Viu Ino, Hinata , Temari e uma outra ninja, que ele tinha certeza ser pupila de Gaara, gargalhando, sobre algo que Ino falava, e vindo da loira, só podia ser besteira. As quatro saíram pelo portão, indo para a cidade. Continuou a observar Hinata ate ela sair de vista.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, mas com as insistentes batidas na porta, tinha certeza que era muito, levantou com certa dificuldade, pois não dormia o suficiente em Konoha. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Shikamaru com um humor péssimo e já foi disparando tudo pra cima dele. – "Porra Naruto, olha as horas, você não pegou o bilhete com os horários da confraternização, só falta você , eu sou seu conselheiro, não sou seu escravo." – Jogou um conjunto de Kimono, preto, com o símbolo de Konoha em vermelho no lado do peito. – "Vista-se rápido, Onoki já esta reclamando de dores, e ninguem e obrigado, a aguentar a Mei, reclamando que falta homens no mundo.". – Shikamaru deu as costas a ele. Suspirou cansado, não teria descanso tão cedo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Descendo as escadas do salão, ainda ajeitando o Kimono, detestava usar aquilo, nem sabia se tinha colocado certo. Assim que chegou no meio do salão, Foi recebido por um Killer bee, um pouco alterado devido ao Sake, conversou um pouco com ele, mas não entendia nada, devido as rimas forçadas, foi Salvo pelo Raikage que ameaçou o irmão. Saiu balançando a cabeça e rindo.

Cumprimentou todos que podia, hora ou outra demorava mais, dependendo do assunto. E assim foi com o Tsuchikage, e sua eterna ladainha, que ele tinha que ser o líder da aliança ao invés de Gaara. Avistou Temari ao longe, se desculpou, por interromper a conversar, e quase saiu correndo de perto do velho. Antes de chegar nela, pegou um copo de Sake, e parou ao lado dela, como tinha feito cedo. – " Festa animada não?" – Bebericou o Sake. Escutou um muxoxo da loira. – " O que você quer?" – Naruto se levantou procurando Hinata, na multidão. – "O que eu quero, e que acabe com o mau humor do meu conselheiro." – Falou como quem não quer nada. Temari se virou pra ele, agora com os olhos marejados. – "Eu tentei, pedi desculpas, ele não deixou eu falar, e mandou eu sumir da vida dele." – A voz estava começando a ficar embargada. Naruto se virou pra Temari, que agora olhava pelo vidro da janela, com os olhos arregalados, e as lagrimas rolavam sem parar, deixando o belo rosto marcado. Seguiu o olhar dela. Abriu a boca umas três vezes, antes de passar a mão pelo rosto em descrença, Shikamaru se atracando com a neta do Tsuchikage, no jardim em frente ao salão da casa, nem teve tempo de falar nada, Temari deu as costas e saiu do salão, esbarrando em todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ficou um tempo parado, sozinho, não tinha achado nenhum de seus amigos, decidiu sair daquele local barulhento e depressivo, balançou a cabeça, tentando imaginar como Temari estaria se sentindo. Subiu as escadas devagar, e foi rumo ao seu quarto, sua noite tinha acabado ali, sem Sasuke e Sai, nem Ino e muito menos Hinata, essa ultima estava a ponto de o deixar louco. Era quase sofrido, ficar longe dela.

Abriu um pouco o Kimono, andando em direção ao seu quarto, estava se sentindo muito quente, o Sake estava fazendo efeito. Piscou os olhos uma, duas vezes, ate ver uma moça, com um Kimono igualmente preto, indo a seu encontro.

Aquela presença ele sabia de quem era. Não conseguiu focar em Hinata, que veio em sua direção o empurrado na parede, Primeiro abrindo o Kimono e depois depositando beijos na barriga dele, ate chegar em seu pescoço. Só dela ter encostado nele, seu corpo já tinha se ativado e ardia em desejo, mas depois de todos aqueles beijos e pequenas lambidas da tímida Hinata, estava a ponto de bala. O gemido saiu do fundo de sua garganta, já pegando Hinata pela cintura, a virando e a espremendo na parede, uma mão desceu ate a nadega esquerda apertando-a, fazendo a Hyuuga suspirar forte, e a outra segurava o pulso dela, mirou sua boca na dela, dessa vez ele nem pediu passagem, encaixaram como se fossem feitas uma para outro, a beijou com luxuria, as línguas já se conheciam, uma indo no embalo da outra, Naruto ditando o ritmo e hinata o acompanhando, a beijando como se não tivesse amanhã, numa sincronia de como se conhecessem a anos. – "Naruto-kun, vamos sair daqui." – Hinata interrompeu o beijo, falando entre as tentativas de Naruto a voltar a beija-la. – "Por favor." – A voz dela era só um sussurro, no tamanho prazer que ela deveria estar sentindo, só com o toque e os beijos dele. A levantou, e ela logo entendeu o recado , com uma agilidade, laçou suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, e com ela em seu colo andou mais um pouco, ate trombar na porta, em nenhum momento parou de beija-la, procurando a fechadura as cegas apenas com uma mão . já que a outra ele equilibrava Hinata.

Com dificuldade abriu a porta, Hinata desceu de seu colo, ele protestou a puxando de novo, ela o empurrou de leve, se virou e trancou a porta. Se virou pra ele, com um sorriso meigo, e abriu o Kimono bem devagar, fazendo Naruto abrir os olhos, um pouco surpreso. O sorriso dela se alargou, ela tirou a fita que prendia o resto de kimono, deixando ele cair do seu corpo. Naruto engoliu seco, ainda surpreso e excitado. Hinata deu dois passos ate ele, colocando a palma de sua mão sobre o peito dele. Naruto sentiu seu corpo arder. Hinata o empurrou fazendo ela cair sobre a cama. Subiu em cima dele, e de proposito, forçou sua feminilidade, contra o membro rijo dele, ele grunhiu, tentando vira-la, ouviu só uma resposta. – "Não, hoje você e meu." – Mordeu o lábio pra ele, e o empurrou de novo, agora o deitando na cama. Deitou sobre ele, parando seu rosto frente a frente do dele. Sentia o peito dele subir e descer rápido, e com a respiração pesada, chegou seu rosto mais perto dele, beijou a ponta do nariz dele, e depois passou sua língua sobe o lábio dele. Ele não teve reação alguma quanto essa atitude de Hinata, tinha tido relações somente com Sakura, e sempre eram normais, não com esse fogo todo que a Hyuuga o fazia sentir. Ela foi descendo toda a extensão de seu pescoço, dando longos e lentos chupões em seu pescoço. Hinata só podia estar o punindo, seu membro chegava a doer dentro da cueca.. Sentiu os dedos de Hinata se em enlaçarem com os seus, a pequena mão estava quente. Hinata estava o olhando, e ele viu os olhos perolados cheios de desejo, sabia que ela ia aprontar alguma com ele. Ela continuou descendo, agora com a mão que sobrava, começou a a arranhar o peito dele bem devagar, O Gemido saiu do fundo de sua garganta, Hinata piscou pra ele.

Os beijos pararam e Naruto resmungou, ela subiu ate ele, com um sorriso safado, e os olhos em chamas, Hinata colocou a mão sobre a boca de Naruto.- "Calma que ainda não acabou." – Olhou pro teto rindo, aquela mulher ia acabar com ele. Sentiu as pequenas mãos de Hinata chegar na costura de seu Kimono, abaixando bem devagar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

_Mais uma vez era surpreendida pela coragem que estava tendo, tambem com quatro copos de Saké, e agora um Naruto, todo entregue a ela daquele jeito. A única coisa que sabia que estava sendo dominada pelo desejo, nunca imaginou que teria coragem de jogar um homem na cama, subir em cima dele, e o seduzir. A única coisa que ela sabia, era que seu corpo queria Naruto. Com uma habilidade que desconhecia, tirou a calça do Kimono, e jogou ele longe. Agora só a Boxer branca estava em seu caminho. Sorriu marota ao ver o volume sobre a cueca. Com os dentes puxou a cueca de Naruto para baixo. Escutou ele sussurrar um "Hinata", entre um gemido e outro. Terminou de tirar a cueca. Com a mão direita segurou firme o pênis de Naruto, e começou a movimento de vai e vem. Ele se levantou se ajeitando na cama, sentiu ser observada, levantou os olhos pra ele, Naruto a observava, sentia o desejo nos olhos deeles, ele estava respirando com certa dificuldade como se tivesse se contendo. Ela não ia se conter e ele também não ia , ela não ia deixar. Se levantou e o beijou com toda vontade, ela estava mandando agora. Se soltou dele, e olhou bem pra ele. –"Nossa Hina... Ahhh"- Ele não terminou de falar o nome dele, Ela abocanhou o pênis dele, assim que escutou o gemido, que ele estava guardando, se empenhou mais ainda, olhou pra ele que estava com a cabeça pra cima e os olhos fechados, tentava engolir tudo, mas era um pouco difícil, Naruto era todo abençoado, tanto na beleza, quanto na virilidade, aumentou a velocidade com a boca, ele continuava a gemer, Naruto se mexeu um pouco, e ela sentiu as duas mãos de Naruto em sua cabeça, não eram agressivas como as de Kiba, mas sim gentis e calorosas, nunca a forçando ir onde não podia. Sentiu o pênis em sua boca pulsar, e isso tirou Naruto meio que de seus devaneios, em nenhum momento ela tirou os olhos dele, era pra ficar envergonhada, mas não sentiu nada, só sentiu prazer ao ver ele dizendo seu nome durante o ato._

_Naruto segurou sua cabeça, a fazendo parar, ficou com medo de que ele não estivesse gostando. Naruto estendeu a mão pra ela, ajudando ela a levantar. Ele a puxou deitando Hinata em cima dele,unindo as bocas novamente, a beijou bem devagar, explorando toda a extensão de sua boca, desceu as mãos ate a cintura dela, e a virou de uma vez. Agora ele estava sobre ela. Se encaram por alguns segundos, Com uma das mãos, acariciou o seio, e com a outra, já brincava com o clitóris dela. Não conseguiu segurar os gemidos, chegava a ser quase impossível o prazer que sentia naquele momento. Ele era carinhoso, querendo proporcionar todos os prazeres a ela .Introduziu um , dois dedos em , a fazendo gemer, enquanto falava o nome dele entre sussurros. Naruto encaixou seu quadril no dela, não a penetrando, somente para sentir o que a aguardava. Ele segurou o queixo dela, a beijando de leve. Ela sabia o que ia vir, e já não aguentava mais, sentia toda a ereção dele, a pressionando, levantou seu quadril, acabando ainda mais com a distancia. Colocou sua mão sobre o maxilar dele, puxando Naruto pra perto de si, Naruto a olhou, e ela sentiu a mulher mais desejada de todo o mundo. – "Eu não vou pedir ta." – Puxou ainda mais a cabeça de Naruto pra perto dela. Passou a mão nos cabelos loiros com carinho. _

_Naruto pegou sua mão e a beijou. Acabou sorrindo com o gesto, observou ele pegando o membro e introduzir lentamente em sua vagina. Suspirou ao sentir ele todo dentro de si, Naruto deitou por cima dela, o cheiro dele a inebriou, voltou a ser encarada por ele, enquanto ele se movimentava lentamente dentro dela. Naruto enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto aumentava o ritmo, ela abraçou ele com força. Os pequenos gemidos, foram ficando mais altos. Ela não queria que acabasse, queria prolongar ao maximo aquele momento, se virou debaixo dele, fazendo ele parar. Viu ele com o rosto vermelho, sem entender nada. Saiu de debaixo dele. Colocou a mão sobre o braço dele o puxando, ele estava tão quente quanto ela. Fez ele se sentar na cama, subindo em cima dele. Ele ainda estava surpreso, ainda olhando pra ele, Pegou o membro de Naruto, e se encaixou nele. Agora ela estava no comando, começou a subir e descer lentamente, Jogou o braço sobre os ombros dele, pra ter uma impulsão melhor, Ele percebendo a dica, a segurou pela cintura, a ajudando. Agora estavam no fluxo constante, como se já estivessem juntos a muito tempo. Os gemidos tambem eram coordenados. Ficaram assim por um tempo com Hinata cavalgando sobre ele._

_Naruto parou e a virou, ficando por cima dela, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas. agarrou os cabelos deles, a velocidade constante,o prazer já se espalhava por seu corpo, o gozo ia vir e ela sabia, seu corpo começou a tremer, as pernas estavam amolecendo, sua vagina estava latejando, se agarrou mais forte a Naruto, e gritou o nome dele, enquanto sentia o prazer invadir seu corpo, mordeu de leve o ombro dele, que continuava incansável insaciavel. Passado mais alguns minutos, E de novo a mesma sensação, corria seu corpo, estava tão suada quanto ele, sua vagina latejava muito, arregalou os olhos, de novo, dessa vez veio ainda mais intenso, jogou sua cabeça pra trás, ia __gritar, mas foi calada por Naruto, que a beijou, não tinha mais o controle de seu corpo, os espasmos não acabavam, e Naruto continuava, entre um beijo e outro, Ele puxou o ar enquanto a beijava, e ele acabou meio que gemendo alto, Naruto estava quase em seu ápice. A velocidade foi diminuindo e as estocadas mais demoradas. Ele gemeu alto, e foi a vez de Hinata o puxar. Sentia as estocadas diminuírem, e o prazer que sentia não acabava, ele ainda ficou por cima dela por alguns minutos. Ao sair de cima dela, a puxou pra perto dele, a aninhando em cima do peito, e a abraçando. Um pouco cansado, chamou a atenção dela. – "Hinata ... Foi ... humm sensacional." – A voz dele demonstrava cansaço, alegria e prazer. Tambem, depois de hoje. Sorriu satisfeita. Sua respiração já tinha voltado. – "Naruto-Kun você e incrível, eu nunc.." – Naruto tinha se levantado, e com um sorriso divertido, puxava sua perna pra tira-la da cama. Acabou rindo da brincadeira do loiro, Assim que se levantou da cama, Naruto a pegou no colo, e a levou em direção do banheiro, olhou pra ele, que agora tinha um sorriso safado. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha em incredulidade. – " Serio mesmo." - Beijou de leve a boca de Naruto,que a respondeu, lançando um desafio. – "Por que, a princesa Hyuuga já esta cansada ?" – Sentiu as bochechas corarem, enfiou a mão nos cabelos loiros, o puxando pra mais um beijo, enquanto ele a prensava no boxe da ducha. Soltou mais um gemido enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Ao brincar com os cabelos loiros, soltou uma risada, que foi acompanhada por ele. A noite ia ser boa e longa._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ta ai galera mais capitulo, peço desculpas pela demora, muitos problemas mas tó ai de novo, espero que gostem._

_Usagi Nakamura; E ai minha rainha tudo bem, Muito obrigado pelas dicas, realmente me ajudou, eu li e reli e realmente ficou confuso, eu tentei dar uma consertada, depois você da uma olhada pra ver se melhorou. Conselhos idiotas jamais, foi uma critica positiva, te agradeço e continue assim ok rsrsrs, Beijo Gata._

_PerolaNegra Hyuuga: E ai minha linda como você ta, novamente de agradecendo por sempre deixar uma review,com uma mensagem de incentivo. Safadenhos e pouco, você vai ver a putaria vai rolar solto rsrsrs, brincadeira hehehe. E aqui pode ficar tranquila que essa semana deve sair atualização de "O Retorno". No mais minha linda, muito obrigado por tudo. Te adoro zé rsrsrsrs. Beijo_

_Samy Reales: Já postei lindona,acho que você vai gostar rsrsrs. Beijo Jow rsrs Ahh e ai tá tudo bem com você? . Beijo Linda _

_PriSalles: Mulher onde você esta, to com saudades, Não me complique tá rsrsrs, você sabe que é ok rsrsrs. Não some tá._

_Lola: Sá safada e ai mulher, me diz gostou de Suna rsrsrs, você disse que estava curiosa, Ta ai. Beijo jow._


End file.
